rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Naa'rakee
Hailing from the distant world of Abbinah, Naa'rakee is a pious and valorous Aviansie ''willing to pay one of the greatest of prices in order to help her almighty God of Justice secure a bright future for her kind - and bring justice to Gielinor. '''Player '-'' Flaxx Newt'' - World 42 The Reunion Born on Abbinah amidst the decendants of the survivors of the tragic God Wars, Naa'rakee was always more then a little hotheaded and quite boysterous. Joining the ranks of her tribe's protectors, she was tasked with supplying their warriors with appropriate weaponry. When not busy forging the bows and spears of her fellow warriors, she spend much of her time practicing on her archery skills. Ever the avid archer, she had plenty to contend with, seeing as her race excelled at the task. Although her skill was far from masterful, she found it was sufficiant enough to make her an effective member of society. Her reputation for efficiancy was marred by the fact that she was horrible at keeping herself out of trouble. Often times any sort of scuffle - be it attempting to break up a fight or fending off wildlife - would often times earn her a plethora of new scars and injuries. Much to the ire of her superiors and to herself - as she did not want to seem like a burdain. Yet, life on Abbinah was about to change for many of her kind. All in a single day. On that day, Naa'rakee was not tending to her training nor on active guard duty. Instead she was nursing an injured wing she had recieved during a freak accidently-falling-off-a-tall-branch-coated-with-lubricant-as-part-of-an-elaborate-prank accident. It was there, laying injured at home that she first heard the announcements outside. The day that many of her kind had been waiting for. Their beloved Lawbringer, Armadyl. A day many of them will mark as the return of justice. And justice was indeed done! As Armadyl greeted his people with open arms, and they in turn welcomed him. He led them away, off to the world of Gielinor to seek out a new home to colonize. Even injured and weak, she followed them, straining herself. It was her greatest wish to follow their God into a new world. To find a new home to inhabit. In truth she had always been devoted - Armadyl's teachings regarding justice and freedom had always been the pillars of her very philosophy. Her pride swelled tenfold on that day, and the already stuburn minded Naa'rakee continued to push on. Right on - on to the next world in hope of finding the much-needed freedom and new life her people desired. To the Beyond - Wardrums Sadly - their arrival on Gielinor was not to be a joyous occasion for long. Bandos, God of War had also arrived, his warlike nature threatening the denizens of Gielinor aswell as the newly-arrived forces of Armadyl. It was war that shattered the Aviantese and drove them into hiding - and now war had once again found them. In it's most potent form. Much to her surprise, she had found that there were many denizens of Gielinor willing to support Armadyl's cause. Unlikely allies that she took an interest in. Much of the initial time she spent there she spent learning about it's people, understanding her newfound allies. After all - freedom was a universal concept. Whilst her duties restricted her to keeping at a distance, she often times found herself observing the city of Falador adjascent to the Tower of Armadyl. From atop the tower, she could observe the daily lives of the humans within, and took a facination in it all. Understanding that it was all at risk under the hanging shadow of Bandos' boot, it inspired her to fight - for the lives of not only her people, but all those who saught to remain free. Free to live their lives free of pain and devastation. She endevored to involve herself in as many skirmishes as possible, honing her skills in actual battle. Yet her wounds grew quite dire, and her body became scarred. Her pride getting the better of her, she became ashamed of her body, as it was a testament to her many ills. As such - she found herself becoming more and more bound to her armor, afraid that her peers may think of her as a failure should her scars be seen. In time, this helped her focus a little more on said armor. As she was often wearing it, she spent her free time working on keeping it refined, adding on to it, renforcing it's steel. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Aviansie Category:Armadylean